Re-Designer
by runyoubadwolf
Summary: Crackmas Day 6 Akumatized Marinette gets a little too angry when she's looking at another of Hawkmoth's terrible akuma designs. When she gets akumatized, she sets out to fix some of Hawkmoth's mistakes. Unfortunatly for Chat Noir, his redesign is a bit different than the other's


Marinette grumbled to herself as she clicked through the new pictures Alya had posted on the Ladyblog. The most recent akuma design was, yet again, atrocious. For someone who was able to control water, the akuma's outfit had been garishly yellow with stripes of bubblegum pink and chartreuse. Marinette could have designed something better in her sleep. In fact, she had come up with a better design the moment she'd heard the akuma's name and found out their powers.

She was so busy fuming over Hawkmoth's incapability to consider even the simplest color chart, that she didn't hear the flapping of wings until Tikki shrieked as a butterfly landed on the pen Marinette was holding. "Re-Designer, I am Hawkmoth. If you agree to…"

"Shut it moth man. I can feel myself getting worse at designing just by hearing your voice." Marinette felt the akumatization wash over her. "Let's see what trash color combination you put me in." She walked over to the mirror and faked a gag. "Really, orange and blue ruffles? I'm personally offended." Re-Designer pointed her pen, now turned short wand, at her own outfit, changing it to a fitted jacket and a tailored pant that fit impeccably, both in a tasteful dark maroon. One of the lapels of the jacket held a little slot for Re-Designer to put her wand. "Now this is what I call a supervillain's outfit." Re-Designer did a little spin for herself in the mirror, ending with a wicked smile at herself. "Now it's time to fix some mistakes."

Knowing exactly where to start, Re-Designer made one more minor change to her outfit design. Pressing the small button than was now above the wand slot, a small jetpack formed on Re-Designer's back before she went up to her balcony and jetted off.

A few minutes later, Re-Designer landed outside the house of the person who had had the worst ever akuma design, Nino Lahiffe, aka The Bubbler. Lucky for her, Nino was currently walking out of the building. "Well, hey there Bubbler."

Nino spun around from where he'd been locking the door. "Whoa, Marinette, you scared me. Wait, did you just call me Bubbler?" Re-Designer smiled sweetly at the confused boy in front of her. She was so focused on Nino that she didn't notice Adrien walking down the street towards Nino's house.

"That I did, Bubbles." Pulling out her wand from its holder, Re-Designer gently waved it around. "I was just thinking about how terrible your design was when you were The Bubbler so I thought Re-Designer could do a little, well, redesigning." Re-Designer let a hand fly to her mouth in a signature anime villain cackle as she watched Nino's eyes widened when it dawned on him that she was akumatized.

Unbeknownst to Re-Designer, Adrien realized she was akumatized the exact same moment Nino did, and immediately dove into the bushes he'd been walking passed. Chat Noir immerged moments later, slowly beginning to make his way around the akumatized girl.

Re-Designer gave her wand a final twirl then pointed it at Nino, directing a bolt of sparkling pink light at him. The glittering wave washed over Nino, leaving him in a dark navy suit with embroidered bubbles in a light blue thread snaking up the side of the suit, from the right hem of his pant leg to the curve of his right shoulder. In his hands was a much sleeker bubble wand in a light blue matching the embroidered bubbles. "Um, Mari, not that I don't mind the redesign, but um, it wasn't really necessary."

Re-Designer beamed at Nino. "Of course it was. Hawkmoth made you a costume that nearly caused permanent blindness to anyone who viewed it. I had to fix that travesty." Nino's eyes flashed to a place behind Re-Designer. Right as Chat Noir swiped to grab her, Re-Designer jumped to the side.

Whirling on Chat, Re-Designer pointed the wand at the superhero. "You know Kitty, your suit could use a little redesigning too." Chat went to grab for Re-Designer's wand, but pink sparkles washed over him before he could.

Re-Designer smirked. "That's better." Chat looked down at his suit which had shrunk down to a pair of black shorts, his belt tail, and the gold bell which was now attached to a choker like collar. As Nino doubled over in fits of laughter, Chat gaped.

Shaking off his shock, Chat sauntered towards a still smirking Re-Designer. "You know Marinette, if you wanted to see me with my shirt off, you could have just asked."

"Well what would have been the fun in-" Re-Designer's words abruptly stopped as Chat plucked the wand from her hand. She hadn't realized how close Chat had gotten.

"I will just hold onto this until Ladybug gets here." Chat glared at Nino who was now sitting on his stairs, unable to hold himself up from laughing so hard. "How do I change my suit back Mari?"

"That was crafty kitty. You won't be able to change your suit back until Ladybug uses the cure and that won't be happening anytime soon so…" Re-Designer causally flicked one of her earrings. Re-Designer giggled when Chat gasped in realization.

"Be right back, stay here." Chat ran into Nino's house, both Re-Designer and Nino looking after him in confusion. A moment later, darkness rippled over Re-Designer, leaving an unakumatized Marinette in its wake.

Looking around in confusion, Marinette noticed a still suited up Nino on his stairs. "Wow Nino, that's a really nice suit."

"Um, thanks. You made it." Brows drawing together, Marinette looked at her friend in confusion.

"I what? What do you…" Marinette trailed off when Chat stepped out of the house in his new and improved suit. She didn't know whether to stare or laugh. Staring was what she went with. Slack jawed, Marinette watched Chat Noir waltz over to her in what looked to be more of a stripper outfit than a superhero suit. Had she done that?

"Sorry Nino but the princess and I need to go deal with something." Marinette didn't know if Nino had said anything in response because Chat Noir pressed her close and extended his baton, lifting them both into the air. Was Marinette internally screaming because she was currently pressed up against her very attractive partner's bare chest? Yes.

When they'd made it a little ways from Nino's house, Chat Noir set Marinette down and handed her the akuma, which he'd trapped in a glass jar she hadn't even noticed. She'd been a bit distracted. "I think you can take care of this." Chat raised a brow at her in expectation.

Marinette groaned as she took a few steps back from her nearly naked partner. "Not only did I turn you into a stripper while akumatized, but I also told you who I was?" Chat nodded, grinning mischievously.

Chat was glad Marinette had forgotten his next words when the akumatization broke, because it was prefect for his next move. "You know My Lady, you could have just asked if you wanted to see me out of the suit." Before Marinette could protest, Chat Noir released his transformation.

Marinette should have been more surprised to see Adrien Agreste standing in front of her, now fully clothed. "Honestly, I thought Chat's abs looked familiar."

"Oh, you mean these abs?" Adrien slipped his shirt over his head. He gestured towards his sculpted stomach. "You know, the ones you were so desperate to see that you got yourself akumatized."

Marinette only let herself admire Adrien's physique for a moment before she snapped her eyes back to his face. "Excuse me, I got akumatized because of how trash Hawkmoth's designing skills are when it comes to akuma outfits." Smirking, Marinette nodded towards Adrien's shirtless form. "This was just a happy accident."

"Oh really?" Adrien began to saunter up to Marinette. "A happy accident?"

"Of course. In fact, maybe I should thank Hawkmoth for his appalling taste if this is the outcome." Marinette tilted her head up towards Adrien as he stopped in front of her.

"Hmm, maybe you should." Their lips met for a moment before laughter bubbled up from Marinette.

"Sorry, but I just had a thought. What if Hawkmoth was a fashion designer or something. It would be so ironic if he was in the fashion industry, yet created such distasteful outfits."

Adrien joined Marinette in her laughter. "That would be hilarious!"

The two heroes laughed at the outlandish idea of Hawkmoth being a fashion designer. Across town, Gabriel Agreste overdramatically monologed about next summer's fashion line inspired by The Bubbler's outfit while sitting alone in his dark room of butterflies.


End file.
